Dreams through the Hourglass
by Patented Stormbrat
Summary: Something unexpected happens, and the digidestined don't know how to deal with it, when one of their own...is dying...


This fanfiction was written on February 15th of 2001, late at night. It was originally sent to 123anime_chat@yahoogroups.com, and while it was shown to a few friends, it was never finished or uploaded anywhere. I hope to finish it now. I am uploading the first part on fanfiction.net  
  
Here is the original message included with it:  
  
"OK, this is my first digimon fic that I've actually finished a part of and stuff..And it's also late, so if I got any personalities wrong don't kill me. Just tell me what I did wrong. OK? Thanks.^__^  
  
Anyway, please R & R?"  
  
The Genre of this fic is Digimon Zero Two.If you want to archive it somewhere, ask me,and wait for me to reply. I'll probably let you, I'd just like to be asked and see the archive first.:)  
  
Disclaimer:Fic is mine. Digimon is not. Nurse that hits on Jyou is  
  
mine. ^___^ Enough said. Dun sue me, cuz you won't get crap out of me.:P.  
  
Thanks to Sieg for the name for chapter one:)  
  
NOTES: I am going by japanese terms and names here, for the most  
  
part. Here's a guide if you're a dubbie:  
  
Miyako = Yolei  
  
Jyou = Joe  
  
Daisuke = Davis  
  
Iori = Cody  
  
Wallace = Willis  
  
Ken = Ken ((Well, THAT'S obvious!!! ^_~ Hee hee))  
  
Hikari = Kari  
  
Takeru = TK  
  
===========  
  
b Dreams through the HourGlass/b - b Loss/b  
  
It all happened so quick...  
  
Too quick.  
  
How could something so simple act so horrible?? Turn an energetic young boy, someone who was so full of life he brightened everyoen around him, into such a pale and frail being???  
  
But it wasn't so simple, after all.  
  
And because of it, one life was timed by the beeps of a heart machine.  
  
And with every small beep, he got closer to death.  
  
====================\=\=========================  
  
"Maybe they're letting us in because it's good news," Inoue Miyako said hopefully as the group slowly made their way into the MICU ward."Maybe he's getting better!"  
  
The rest of them didn't answer for a moment. No matter how much they'd like to believe that was the truth -- it was the complete oppisite. Normally no one outside of family -- and no one under a certain age -- would be allowed in the MICU ward, but they were bending the rules a little.  
  
A special case, they called it.  
  
So anyone who felt they needed to could visit the entity that lay on that hospital bed that mattered to them all so much.  
  
Because no matter how hard he'd fought, and no matter how hard the hospital had tried, the sickness was winning.  
  
And Motimiya Daisuke was dying.  
  
It was Takaishi Takeru who finally spoke up, his voice cracking a little no matter how much he tried to force hopefulness into his voice for Miyako."Maybe. ..."  
  
"Maybe they're not telling us because they want us to be surprised."  
  
This suggestion was even more unlikely than the rest of the suggestions, but Miyako felt she had to do it. Maybe in the end she'd run into one that was closest enough to the truth that it'd give them all enough false hope to keep them going for awhile.  
  
When there's no real hope, false hope will have to do.  
  
"Because," She continued."They're sadistic like that. Doctors are like that. So I bet they just want us to find out he's doing better once we get in there, and that's all."  
  
Not even Takeru bothered to answer this one. It was so obvious that it would never happen....  
  
That they just didn't see the point.  
  
"This is the room," Kido Jyou said gently to the younger chosen children. They stared for a moment at the closed door with the small sign that said "Taking care of the patient, please do not come in yet."  
  
There was a collective "...." between all the younger children as they tried to puzzle out exactly why the note was there. The worst was going through most their minds, while the veil of denial was keeping Miyako from being aware of her worries about it. Instead, she was inventing hopeful reasons in her head about the note.  
  
"That just means that they're changing the sheets and anything else that needs to be fixed." Jyou answered the unspoken question. "It doesn't mean anything's wrong."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Jyou leaned against the doorframe and gave the others a small look. "Are you four *ready* to go in? Or do you need more time than just waiting for the nurse to be finished?"  
  
There was no verbal answer, just a nod from Hikari after a few moments. No one else answered, just looked at Jyou. They assumed he'd know that she was speaking for all of them.  
  
And that they couldn't really summon the strength to do anything but that.  
  
There was a silence for a few moments more, before Hida Iori spoke up for the first time since that day. His question was no addressing the current situation, but rather the odd absence of two of their members.  
  
"Jyou, where's Ken and Wallace?" His voice contained an edge of curiousness, but did not contain the scorn that he usually forced into his voice when speaking of Ken. He had a feeling they'd spoken of this before, but he hadn't really been paying attention.  
  
"Neither of them were ready to come yet." Jyou phrased carefully. This was glossing over the truth, but the truth was much more complex. While it would have been a good idea to tell them all of it, he'd been sworn to secrecy. As all the older children had.  
  
No one wanted to raise up hopes for no reason.  
  
Better to wait untill there was some real news.  
  
Jyou felt so sorry for these children. None of them were no more than 12, and the youngest was only about 10!!!! He couldn't imagine exactly what they were feeling right now... All he knew was that if something like this had happened during the old days, it would have killed them.  
  
He admired these new digitally destined for their bravery throughout all this. There was no way he could say he would have had the same if he were put in that situation.  
  
It wasn't that none of the older digitally destined were close to Daisuke. But the younger group...They had a stonger bond with him. They'd fought next to him day after day, shared the fight as it stood now with him more than the older ones ever had. They knew him better than anyone else -- even his family.  
  
Not that his family could be expected to, with the way they acted.  
  
The door opened suddenly, and Jyou found himself without half of his support. He would have hit the ground hard if the nurse hadn't been right behind the door to catch him.  
  
He stared at her with startled eyes, then flushed deep red as he realized exactly what happened.  
  
And the fact that he was now being held up by a rather well endowed  
  
and pretty nurse.  
  
He stumbled away quickly, and began stammering out all kinds of apologies and excuses, while the younger children were temporarily distracted from the current situation by laughing at him.  
  
However the nurse, thankfully, gave no such reaction. All she did was smile at him and ask,"Are you alright, sir?"  
  
He gave her a sheepish grin."Yes. Thanks for catching me."  
  
"Anytime." She winked at him, which provoked even more laughing from everyone but Jyou, who failed to see the humour in the situation. He blushed a deeper red, and stammered out," W-w-e're here to see Motimya Daisuke."  
  
The nurse's features instantly darkened, the simple change of face ending all lingering laughter. It was instantly obvious something serious had happened -- and they weren't going to like it, whatever is was....  
  
"...Is he in there?" Miyako was the only one who was brave enough to speak up, to gather enough courage to ask the question they all dreaded the answer to.  
  
"No."  
  
==================  
  
More soon!!!!!!!! What do you think?? GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN to any  
  
fellow Daisuke fans!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!!!!!!*waahs* 


End file.
